


Dear Philip

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omegaverse, alpha!angelica, alpha!schuyler, and he throws himself into his work to cope, at first, beta!eliza, hamilton is a GOOD father, omega!hamilton, omega!philip, until that deep seated depression hits him like a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton's omegan instincts call to protect his newborn son. Angelica thinks it's endearing, really. Eliza is beaming with pride.</p><p>More ABO to my world! </p><p>--</p><p>“Whatever he ends up being, he will be successful in life no matter what. I’ll make sure of that myself.” Hamilton declared, reaching out to have the baby passed to him again, visibly relaxing once the sleepy child was curled against his chest. He’d do anything for this baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Philip

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no idea when I'll have the next update out. truthfully, it's going to be a 5-chapter fic to accompany the series. You guessed it: Non-stop. Which has so much going on that I'm just "well okay" 
> 
> Anyway you'll pry happy-loving-father-hamilton from my dead cold grabby hands. 
> 
> So also for those following my full series, I decided to go with just Hamilton's family for this one instead of also mentioning Burr because I don't really know much about Burr's wife, and truthfully, when I tried to write a tiny bit for Burr, it just didn't fit in.

When the war was finally over, and with nothing else left to do but to return home and lick his wounds, Hamilton came to Eliza’s arms. Burdened by the death of his best friend, troubled at the loneliness war left him in, Eliza was there to make tea and pet his hair back from his face. 

But as the months went on, Laurens’ death so heart breaking, a new figure in his life offered the distraction he so desperately needed. 

To hold a newborn child in his hands, to feel the tight grip on his finger from his firstborn son. Hamilton’s paternal instincts bred into him as an omega kicked in. There wasn’t a minute he wasn’t tending to the baby Philip. Eliza never seen her husband so lovingly dote on anything else like he was with Philip.

Even when the other Schuylers came to visit, Hamilton had a hard time letting others hold Philip longer than a couple minutes without getting antsy. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the others to be careful, but the call to constantly protect the baby was stronger. 

“Do you plan to share him?” Angelica teased, coming behind her sister’s husband to look at Philip’s tired smile. 

Hamilton laughed shyly, turning his face away from the amused alpha. She pressed her chin to the crook of his neck, cooing at her nephew and intentionally making Hamilton’s face heat up with each exhale of warm breath on his skin. 

“I’m afraid the second I put him down is the moment I learn this _is_ too good to be true,” he told her, moving to escape on the couch next to Eliza and Peggy. Maybe it was instincts again, but he felt better having Philip near another omega and his mother rather than an alpha. Not that it could be helped, he was fidgety as soon as Eliza scooped their son from him to pass him to her father.

As Philip was handed the baby, Hamilton’s obvious distress had Eliza patting his knee reassuringly. After all this marked the first time Philip got to hold the baby named after him, and Hamilton needed to learn how to relax around other alphas with his son.

“Their mother was the same way, it’s the way all omegas act with their children,” Philip teased, flustering Hamilton further. At least he knew his father-in-law wasn’t offended by the way Hamilton was acting. 

The omega buried his face against Eliza’s shoulder, letting out a quiet whine while his son was passed along with eager attentive family members, too embarrassed to make a deal out of it as Eliza, Angelica, and Philip Schuyler playfully taunted him for his omegan quirks.

“Do you think he’ll be a beta?” Peggy mused when it was finally her turn to hold the baby. It took about a year for a baby to present it’s endotype. Usually for the first couple of months a baby passed as the type of it’s mother before it developed their own scent that indicated their type. 

Given that male omegas weren’t ideal in society, and Hamilton was one himself, and the Schuyler’s were so vastly different in types, it was hard to say what Philip would end up presenting as.

“We come from such a mixed family, Alexander, what’s the chances from your side?” Philip asked, unaware of the way Hamilton tensed nervously. He sat up from Eliza;s shoulder and grimaced, unsure how to answer. Both his mother and father were omegas, his brother was too. He came from a line of them and didn’t want to answer to the crushing disappointment it would bring a proud alpha like Philip Schuyler that his first grandson was likely to be an omega too. 

“Whatever he ends up being, he will be successful in life no matter what. I’ll make sure of that myself.” Hamilton declared, reaching out to have the baby passed to him again, visibly relaxing once the sleepy child was curled against his chest. He’d do anything for this baby.

Hamilton never thought of himself as domestic, he lived for the fight, the thrill of adventure, but the newborn in his arms called for his undivided attention. He wanted to pave the way for his success, to see Philip grow to become the best Hamilton knew he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler every single one of Hamilton and Eliza's kids are omegas. Not a single one escaped that fate. Hamilton runs around with smaller Hamiltons all omegas. Literally everyone is distraught. Mostly Burr who recoils upon seeing the herd of tiny angry Hamiltons. 
> 
> So anyway I'm going through a really rough time, and I have a con this weekend, yikes. I'm trying to write more of my Ham.B.O. (what I've fondly dubbed this series) as a therapy, but ya know how it goes. anyway, emotional support via talking about abo headcanons are ALWAYS welcomed, I love talking to you guys! 
> 
> Also first time my rating wasn't teen and up. I guess most of my ABO fic ARE fairly general audiences, but I feel as a catch-all to be sure it doesn't upset a kid or something somehow. 
> 
> ABO is the one thing getting me through this week. (and trashy anime from 2010 because guys listen blue exorcist on netflix is adorable and I rec it if you like demons)


End file.
